


Prom?

by Fanfictionisthegame



Category: Pitch Perfect, bechloe - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-05 19:58:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19047337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanfictionisthegame/pseuds/Fanfictionisthegame





	Prom?

It was her senior year, Beca had been crushing on the beautiful Chloe Beale for four years now. But Chloe was her best friend, the person who told her all of her inner thoughts and feelings, so if she had any feelings for Beca, she would know, wouldn’t she? The two had been friends since their first day of 3rd grade. Beca was new to the school and Chloe made it her mission to become her friend. It took a whole week to wear Beca down, but eventually, she let the bubbly redhead be her friend.  
That was so long ago before they were worried about dating, before Beca had to watch boy after boy ask Chloe out and then break her heart, before Beca had to share Chloe with Aubrey, and before Beca developed feelings for Chloe. But no one had asked Chloe to the prom yet, or if they had, she had said no. 

“So, you’re going to ask Chloe to the prom, right?” asked Aubrey.

“Dude, what? Why? Why would I do that??” Beca answered in a panic.

“Beca, come on. You have the biggest crush on her that I’ve ever seen. You literally smile every time she walks in the room and the second she touches you, your face gets the most red I have ever seen it. Fess up, you have a crush on her.” Aubrey answers.

“I might have a small crush on her. Whatever. I’m not asking her to prom.” Beca states.

“Why the fuck not?” Aubrey demands.

“Why would I do something stupid like that? Dude, she’s straight! Why would she want to go with me to prom? And even if she wanted to go as my friend, that would suck for me.” Beca says quietly.

“Wait, you think Chloe Beale is straight? The girl that sits on your lap, the girl that kisses your cheek every day between classes, the girl who organized her classes to be with you for the last four years, the girl who decided to go to the same college as you and be your roommate, is straight?!” Asks Aubrey incredulously. 

“Well uh, yeah?” Beca asks.

“Beca, seriously? She’s said no to like four guys that have asked her to prom already. How much do you want to bet she’s waiting for you to ask?” Asks Aubrey. 

“I’m not risking it, dude.” Beca states and walks away.

 

If there was one thing Beca wasn’t, it was a risk taker. She needed proof before she put herself out there like that with Chloe. She decided to see how Chloe was around her when she brought up prom later at lunch. She just had to make it through two more classes before she could bring up the important topic.

Through the next two classes, Chloe kept trying to talk to her but she couldn’t focus on anything she was saying because her mind kept wandering to the conversation she was going to have with her later. 

 

“Becs, are you okay? You’re acting weird today.” Chloe said cautiously.

“Why haven’t you said yes to any of the guys asking you to prom?” Beca blurted out.

“I uh, don’t wanna go with them.” Chloe answered slowly.

“Why not?” Beca asked.

“I’m waiting for someone else to ask me.” Chloe said softly.

“Oh, okay... Well, I hope he does.” Beca says.

“Yeah, I really hope she does too.” Chloe said as she kissed Beca on the cheek and left the lunch room.

 

Beca’s mind went blank. Chloe just said that she hopes that SHE asks her to prom. She, as in a girl. Chloe wanted a girl to ask her to prom. That was a good sign for Beca, Chloe wasn’t really friends with other girls at school.

 

**Beca:** 911 AUBREY POSEN 9-1-FUCKING-1!

**Aubrey:** The language, Beca, what’s wrong now?

**Beca:** Chloe just said that she wants a GIRL to ask her to prom!

**Aubrey:** Duh?

**Beca:** I DO NOT NEED YOUR SARCASM RIGHT NOW. WHAT DO I DO?

**Aubrey:** Uh, you ask her.

**Beca:** HOW?

**Aubrey:** Beca, I don’t have the time to tell you how to ask her. Just look up some ideas. Make it happen.  
Beca: You’re literally the worst.

 

Beca spent her night neglecting her homework and looking up ways she could ask Chloe to the prom. She wanted it to be perfect. Chloe deserved perfect. Beca decided to make a collage of pictures of the two of them and spell out, “prom?” on the collage. She glued the collage down on cardboard and cut it into pieces to make a puzzle. She put the pieces in a box and got ready to give it to Chloe tomorrow at lunch.

The next day, Beca was close to having a panic attack the entire day thinking about lunch getting closer. This didn’t go unnoticed by Chloe. During lunch, Beca wordlessly slid the box over to Chloe and she just opened the box and raised her eyebrow. She slowly started taking pieces out of the box and putting the puzzle together. Her eyes got wider and her smile grew the further into the puzzle she got. When she finally finished the puzzle, her smile was blinding. Beca was doing everything she could to avoid looking at Chloe and missed Chloe’s rapid head nodding.

 

“Look, it’s cool if you don’t want to go, that’s fine, but uh, I was hoping that the ‘she’ that you wanted to ask you to prom was me.” Beca mumbled out.

 

Chloe just shook her head and softly grabbed Beca’s chin to make her meet her eyes. Chloe could tell Beca’s breathing had gotten heavier. So she smiled and pulled Beca in for a short kiss. When she pulled back, her nose was against Beca’s and the two just sat there like that.

 

“If it wasn’t clear, I would love to go to prom with you.” Chloe said with another small kiss.

“I kind of got the vibe. But feel free to keep clearing it up for me.” Beca said with a small smile.


End file.
